


貝多芬雕像

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [5]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 時間：2011年歐洲巡演他驚醒過來。還沒弄清楚自己是被什麼驚醒，旅館房門就傳來一聲沉悶的重擊，他連忙坐起身。
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586908
Kudos: 2





	貝多芬雕像

時間：2011年歐洲巡演

【TOSHI】

他驚醒過來。還沒弄清楚自己是被什麼驚醒，旅館房門就傳來一聲沉悶的重擊，他連忙坐起身。但又一聲重擊後，緊接在後的卻是完全無法和重擊聯想在一起的微弱喊聲：「TOSHI⋯⋯」

是YOSHIKI的聲音。

他看了一下床頭的時間，然後走到門邊，透過魚眼望去。YOSHIKI穿著睡袍，一臉委屈的樣子，雖然頭髮亂糟糟的，臉上卻毫無睡意。

「開門啦。」YOSHIKI弱弱地說，然後又掄起拳頭，他趕緊在拳頭落下前把臉從門邊移開。

打開門後，YOSHIKI剛才柔弱的樣子不見了，故作輕鬆地問：「睡了嗎？」

「嗯，睡了，」他揉揉眼睛，試圖擋住走廊的光線說，「畢竟都兩點了。」

YOSHIKI先是沉默，然後決定忽略他語氣中的拒絕，「我可以進去嗎？」

「嗯。」他讓出一條通道，然後關上門。「怎麼了嗎？」

「房間裡的貝多芬好可怕，睡不著。」

「你是說那個？」他指著鑲在牆壁頂端的雕像問。

「啊！怎麼你房間也有！你的是蕭邦啊⋯⋯」

「大概每個房間都有吧？這家旅館就是這個風格嘛。」

他站在原地看YOSHIIKI在他房裡胡亂走動，左翻翻、右瞧瞧，然後打開衣櫃問：「沒有備用的被子嗎？」

「被子？你要在這裡睡嗎？」

YOSHIKI沒有回答，逕自拿起原本被他移到沙發上的多餘枕頭，然後爬上他的床，把他放在正中央睡的枕頭也拿起來，跪在床中央問：「你要睡左邊還是右邊？」

看著YOSHIKI拉不下臉回答卻又執拗的表情，他忍不住笑出來，「真的要在這裡睡啊？」

「因為真的很可怕嘛！你不覺得嗎？」YOSHIKI終於說。

「但是我房間也有不是嗎？這一尊比較不可怕？」他笑著問。

「蕭邦至少還有在笑，我的貝多芬好像在瞪人。」

*

隔天早上，他看YOSHIKI睡得很熟就沒有叫醒他，自己先下樓去用早餐，沒想到快吃完的時候，現場發生了一點小騷動，YOSHIKI的工作人員一直慌張地來來去去。

「請問發生了什麼事嗎？」他向經過身邊的其中一個工作人員打聽。

「啊，請問TOSHI桑有看到YOSHIKI桑嗎？因為預定受訪的時間快到了，但是到處都找不到人，房間也是空的。」

「早上要受訪啊？不好意思，我這就去叫他⋯⋯」他說著放下餐具。

「誒？TOSHI桑知道YOSHIKI桑在哪裡嗎？」工作人員驚訝地睜大雙眼，但注意到他那盤還沒動過的水果後，立刻改口：「啊，不用麻煩，我們去就可以了，請問YOSHIKI桑現在在什麼地方呢？」

在我房間床上。

他總不能這樣回答，於是猶豫起來，「這個嘛⋯⋯」

就在這個時候，YOSHIKI從電梯裡出現了，一看到自家的工作人員就連珠炮似地講個不停：「啊，終於找到你們了，我的房間是幾號？我忘記了。誰幫我再弄一張房卡來？我的房卡好像丟了，手機也忘在房裡⋯⋯早上的訪談是幾點？我還要換衣服⋯⋯對了，我的護唇膏在誰那裡？」

YOSHIKI說話的時候全場漸漸安靜下來，每個抬起頭來看的人都再也無法把目光移開，原本各自進行的談話也陸續中斷。他也跟大家一樣看傻了眼，叉著水果的手懸在半空中，微張的嘴久久無法闔上。

YOSHIKI身上穿的是⋯⋯

他相信在場每一個人都看得出來那件Philipp Plein的骷髏T恤是他的衣服，更細心一點的人就會發現，那件他昨天才剛穿過。他的目光往下移，確認YOSHIKI穿的皮褲樣式，嗯，也是他昨天穿的那件。他明白YOSHIKI為何沒有穿昨晚穿來他房間的浴袍，畢竟餐廳可能會有媒體，穿浴袍不太妥當，但穿他昨天穿過的全套衣服，顯然也不是什麼高明的主意。

雪上加霜的是，這時候YOSHIKI掃視現場看到了他，目光立刻橫越人群，對他說：「你有穿衣服嗎？不對⋯⋯你有衣服穿嗎？啊，我在問什麼，這不是穿著嗎⋯⋯」

他覺得自己剛才根本就應該躲到桌子底下去，但還是勇敢地微微笑了一下，然後立刻換上更燦爛的笑容轉向旁邊，「PATA，不吃點水果嗎？維他命C有助於解酒喔！」

PATA低下頭擺手拒絕，但那個動作更像是在說：「少來，我才不要救你。」接著毫不可氣地喀嗤一聲拉開一罐啤酒。

現場總算有個工作人員替YOSHIKI披上長大衣，遮掩尷尬的畫面，然而YOSHIKI還在繼續說：「⋯⋯為什麼你自己穿了卻不讓我穿啊？還有那個鎖，我拆了好久都拆不開啊！」

怎麼說得好像他們玩了什麼禁斷的遊戲一樣！

「等、等一下，你在說什麼？」

噢，他想起來了，因為今天要換旅館，其他衣服都被他鎖進行李箱裡了，只剩昨天那套怕太早收會悶出味道所以還晾在浴室。

結果這時候YOSHIKI不理他了，開始對工作人員下指示：「我可以去哪裡換衣服？沒時間？那就直接去吧！」

「我可是什麼都沒有做喔⋯⋯」他只好再度轉頭小聲向PATA澄清。

PATA灌了口啤酒，白沫還留在鬍子上，轉過頭來一臉鄙視地彷彿在說：「你還是男人嗎？居然什麼都沒做。」

「唔，昨天真的很想睡嘛，就沒有多想⋯⋯」

後來那段訪談，平時總愛袒胸露背的YOSHIKI難得地全程大衣緊包，連大腿都沒露出來。

*

巡迴結束之後，YOSHIKI才終於把他的衣服寄到他位在日本的住家來。他猜YOSHIKI大概穿完之後就不知道丟到哪裡去了，所以才會拖這麼久。

快遞把包裹交給他之後，找了半天找不到筆讓他簽收，趁著快遞手忙腳亂的空擋，他拆開包裹，意外地發現裡頭是型號一樣的全新衣服，上頭還連著標簽，他的舊衣服不見蹤影。

包裹裡還另外附了一張小卡，用極度潦草的字跡寫著：「衣服磨壞了所以買新的還你。」

磨壞了？

⋯⋯磨壞了？

磨⋯⋯？！

你拿去磨⋯⋯什麼了？

「不好意思久等了，請簽收！」

就在他的腦袋當機的時候，快遞終於找到筆了，他恍恍惚惚地簽收，中途還寫錯自己的名字，然後出於平時簽名的習慣，把錯的部分塗掉，畫成了愛心，交還給快遞，過程中完全沒有意識到自己做了什麼。

他關上門。

此時，門外的快遞瞪著簽收單上的愛心兩眼發愣，想也想不通自己肌肉、鬍渣、喉結一樣沒缺，左看右看都是個血氣方剛的小夥子，到底是怎麼讓這個大叔對他一見鍾情的。

大叔您以後簽快遞的時候還是考慮一下把墨鏡摘了看清楚點吧？

（全文完）


End file.
